Bertholdt Hoover
Reiner! Are we doing it?! Now?! Here?! Bertholdt asking Reiner if they are going to Transform into Titans Stats Name: Bertholdt Hoover Alais: Colossal Titan Species: Pegasus (Formerly Human), Intelligent Titan Age: 16 Status: Deceased Family: Unnamed Father (Father Deceased) Fluttershy (Former Girlfriend) Overview Bertholdt Hoover was a graduate of the 104th Cadet Corps a former member of the Scout Regiment, the former Tritagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic with Reiner and Bertholdt, and the Tertiary Antagonist of the season 4 finale before being reformed. He ranked 3rd in his class, and was described by others as a weak-willed and quiet person. He was rarely seen without Reiner Braun, his close childhood friend, both of whom originated from an unknown area which he refers to as his hometown. Along with Reiner and Annie Leonhart, he was a person that possessed the ability to transform into a Titan. As the Colossal Titan, he was one of humanity's greatest threats; in the year 845, he used his power to help Reiner breach Wall Maria and infiltrate the military for unknown reasons. Appearance Human Form Bertholdt was a rather tall, slender teenage boy. He had short, dark hair, pale green eyes, thin eyebrows and an elongated face. He was seen mainly in his cadet uniform, and after he entered the Scout Regiment, he wore their uniform with the green hood on missions. He was also noted by others to always be sweating. In his casual clothes, Bertholdt wore a blue sweater with a white button down underneath and tan pants, Pony Form As a pony, Bertholdt was a pegausus, He was gray in color with short black hair Colossal Titan Form As the Colossal Titan, he possessed a very distinctive appearance and a number of unusual features. He grew to roughly 60 meters tall, making him around four times the height of any other intelligent Titan seen thus far. Bertholdt's Colossal Titan form was one of the more heavily-deformed Titans seen in the series - he appeared to lack skin entirely and his jaw and facial structure seemed to be heavily altered from his human form. It was also constantly releasing jets of steam from the surface of its body, in a manner that parallels his frequent nervous sweating. His feet were also quite different to those of a human and other Titans, as they were swollen and pillar-like in appearance. He had slim and disproportionately long arms in comparison to his head, body and legs. Personality Bertholdt was a quiet teenage boy who identified himself as someone with a weak will that follows popular opinion. Likewise, his commandant noted him to be a person with great potential, but an utter lack of initiative.5 He was further described by Eren Jaeger as being taciturn, and Bertholdt tended to remain in the background unless necessary. By his own admission, he was something of a coward and was noted for his low self-esteem. Bertholdt's withdrawn behavior created the impression of him being the least emotionally compromised of the three infiltrating warriors. Particularly, his distant act made it seem that he held little remorse over his actions, instead only caring about the well-being of his partner, Reiner.6 However, when confronted by his former 104th comrades and questioned about their friendship, he revealed himself to be far more conflicted and guilt-ridden than it originally appeared.7 He showed great devotion to both of his fellow agents, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart, and was easily driven to action or anger when he felt either was threatened.72 In particular, Bertholdt seemed to harbor some feelings for Annie, as observed by both Reiner and Armin.8 Initially, he showed himself to be wary of others and acted as a voice of reason to Reiner, cautioning him repeatedly about lowering his guard. His interactions with Ymir reveal that while his actions have caused considerable suffering, he was not a cruel person and was capable of showing genuine kindness towards others. Bertholdt underwent a serious change in character shortly before and during his time in Equestria, he grew more indpentendt and didn't to always reley on Reiner to make his decisons form him. Bertholdt does not show complete disregard for the human race and his 104th former friends. He showed panic and slight tears when he, Reiner, and Annie left Marco Bodt to die. In death though terrfired, Bertholdt showed complte bravery, and willingly allowed himself to be devoured by Fluttershy's Pure Titan showing just how much he had changed. History Bertholdt was an Eldian born in Libero in the nation of Marley. When he turned 7 he participated in Marley's warrior program in order to obtain 1 one the 6 Titans Marley had in there control. It was here he met his best friend Reiner Braun. Eventually in the year 843 Bertholdt received the Colossal Titan, while Reiner got the Armored Titan. Story Fall of Shinganshina Arc. Bertholdt transforms into his Colossal Titan form at Shiganshina District, terrorizing its population and kicking a hole in the district's gate. The attack leads to falling debris scattering across the town, crushing houses in the process. Immediately after his attack, Bertholdt reverts to his human self, while Titans enter the city from outside the Walls, resulting in the population being set on by them.12 After the Armored Titan breaches Wall Maria, Bertholdt manages to enter alongside Reiner and Annie. Bertholdt and Reiner were among the many refugees that were informed of the food shortage.13 During the abandonment of the wall Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner forged their family records and passed themselves off as survivors of a small hunting village on the south side of Wall Maria. Humanity's Comeback arc Two years after the destruction of Wall Maria, in the year 847, Bertholdt enlists in the military and becomes a member of the 104th Cadet Corps along with Reiner and Annie. On the first day of training, Bertholdt is one of the few students who the commandant Keith Sadies does not attempt to haze, as he is able to tell that Bertholdt has already been through a rite of passage.5 After failing repeatedly to operate the omni-directional mobility gear, Eren seeks advice from his fellow cadets and is sent to Bertholdt and Reiner for help by Marco Bodt. Though initially unfriendly towards Eren and Armin, Bertholdt and Reiner quickly warm up to them after learning they are from Shiganshina District and are still willing to enlist in the Scout Regiment. They share their desire to return to their lost hometown and agree to give Eren advice. The next day they witness Eren's last attempt to pass where he fails yet again until Sadies notices that his equipment is defective. Upon being resupplied Eren passes the test as Reiner and Bertholdt watch impressed with Eren's determination.14 At some point during their training, the cadets complete a snowstorm training exercise. However, Christa, Ymir, and Daz do not return. The next morning when Eren, Mikasa, and Armin decide to go looking for them, Bertholdt and Reiner decide to accompany them, as well as Conny, Sasha and Marco. However, they hear a loud almost thunder-like noise and head out to investigate but discover Ymir returning to camp with Daz who is tended to by the others indoors.15 Eventually Bertholdt graduates 3rd in his class, behind Reiner. The Struggle for Trost arc Five years after his attack on Shiganshina District, Bertholdt transforms into the Colossal Titan at the entrance of Trost District. He immediately repels the Military cadets on top of Wall Rose with vapor from his high-temperature body and then breaches the gate into the city. As he sets his eyes on the Wall's fixed artillery, the Colossal Titan swings its arm and destroys the Wall's defenses. Surviving the assault, Eren launches himself at the Colossal Titan's neck and attempts to attack its nape, leading to Bertholdt dissolving his Titan's body and Eren missing his target. His attack prompts the Garrison to begin the Colossal Titan contingency plan for Trost District, and results in Titans entering the city.16 Upon reentering Trost, Bertholdt takes part in the attack against the Titans. However, with the supply team stuck in Trost's Military headquarters, he is essentially immobilized with many of his teammates on a rooftop. He, Reiner, Annie discuss what to do next, with Reiner suggesting that they wait for the Titans to gather to them before they make a move. Mikasa asks them if they have seen Eren, and Reiner points out Armin, telling her he was in Eren's squad.17 Mikasa takes charge, leading an attempt to get to the military headquarters in Trost, which Bertholdt takes part in. Conny, Mikasa, and Armin arrive shortly afterward, with an abnormal Titan in tow that promptly begins to kill the Titans swarming the outside of the building. Bertholdt takes part in Armin's plan to clear out the smaller Titans that have infiltrated the headquarters' armory. After the Titans are lured together by the cadets and blinded via gunfire, he and six other cadets attack them, in an effort to clear out all of the Titans in one move. As the other cadets move out after resupplying, Bertholdt is among the soldiers that stay behind to observe the abnormal Titan as it is overwhelmed by the mindless Titans.18 Suspecting that the Titan is intelligent, Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner argue that they should help it and prevent it from being eaten. They are silenced when the Titan breaks away from the Titans devouring it to kill one final Titan, before collapsing. They prepare to leave, but are shocked at the sight of Eren Jaeger emerging from the Titan's nape. Bertholdt, Jean, Annie, and Reiner are placed on standby with their fellow cadets, and are ordered not to tell anyone what they witnessed.18 Later, after seeing what appears to be Titan vapor from inside the city, he and the soldiers who witnessed Eren's emergence from the Titan's nape scale the Wall to see what is happening. Over the Wall, they see Eren protecting Mikasa and Armin from cannon fire, with a shield made from the torso of his Titan form. While watching Eren attempt to seal the hole in Wall Rose, Reiner and Bertholdt discuss the situation. Bertholdt is concerned that the Titans will kill Eren before they learn anything, but Reiner dismisses Bertholdt's concerns, saying that, with Eren's transformation, they finally have a clue after searching for five years. Marco overhears their conversation and asks the two of them what they are talking about. Though Reiner initially plays it off as a joke, he quickly overpowers Marco and forces Annie to remove his ODM gear. Bertholdt warns them both of an approaching Titan, and they leave Marco behind to die. As Marco begs for his life, Bertholdt is shocked to see Reiner asking why Marco is being eaten alive. Eve of the Counterattack arc After the battle in Trost, Bertholdt joins the Scout Regiment with Mikasa, Reiner Braun, Eren, Connie, Sasha Braus, Historia Reiss, Armin, Ymir, Jean Kirstein and a few others. The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission arc Bertholdt participates in the Scout Regiment's 57th exterior scouting mission into Titan territory, sticking close to his friend Reiner the whole time.21 The mission is fairly slow paced for him until he arrives at the Forest of Giant Trees with his group and is ordered to be on standby. He waits in the trees with his comrades so that they may stop any Titan from entering the forest where their superiors are.22 After awhile of little events, a loud Titan scream can be heard from within the forest and several Titans begin to charge in. Bertholdt is among the soldiers as they attempt to stop the Titans from entering.23 After the Titans are gone beyond the soldiers' watch point, Bertholdt sees the smoke signal indicating the time for retreat. He regroups with his comrades and they head back to the walls. Upon re-entering the gate, the Scout Regiment receives comments and criticisms for their loss of life and lack of results. Clash of the Titans arc During the assault on Stohess District, several of the 104th Cadet Corps recruits including Bertholdt are kept at an outpost in Wall Rose under suspicions of a Titan spy being among them. They are under the watch of Miche Zacharius and a number of Scout Regiment soldiers until further notice. While they wait inside, Sasha and Conny complain of boredom and mention that their villages are nearby while Reiner and Bertholdt sit across from each other playing chess. Reiner then expresses suspicions of their reason for staying in this location as they are unarmed despite the rest of the soldiers being fully equipped. Sasha then begins to shout about hearing footsteps but is brushed off briefly. She continues to shout until Nanaba stops at the window, opens it, and informs the 104th that several Titans were just spotted to the south of Wall Rose, saying that they must mount their horses quickly without gear as they are pressed for time. Reiner expresses panic at the notion of Titans within the Wall to Bertholdt before they begin to tack up their horses and the soldiers move out with the goal of evacuating and informing citizens. Miche asks if anyone is familiar with the area, and Sasha notes that both she and Connie know it. Asking to go to his village after leading the southern group, Connie accepts the task from Miche and is joined by Reiner and Bertholdt for aid. During their escape, the Titans begin to sprint and start to catch up to the soldiers and their horses. Miche realizes this and takes charge to divert their focus and separates from the group so that they may escape. Watching him go, Bertholdt breaks off into one of the four teams as they split up and leave.3 After discovering Connie's village to be deserted,25 the Southern team meets up with Ymir and Historia's team, and they decide to take refuge for the night in Utgard Castle.26 At some point during the night, the castle comes under attack by Titans and the recruits are forced to defend the interior from the smaller Titans that have invaded. After Reiner takes off on his own to investigate, Bertholdt notes his friend's "bad habit" of risking himself for others. When a Titan manages to break through a stairwell door, he comes to Reiner's defense with a pitchfork and helps fight it off. The two reaffirm their promise to survive and return to their home together.27 After a second Titan manages to enter and injure Reiner, he helps Ymir toss it out a window. Afterward, he begins to behave in a withdrawn manner and responds to questions about how Reiner was in the past with a strange comment about how Reiner has changed and is no longer a "Warrior." However, he refuses to elaborate further on the subject. Eventually, their superiors are killed by the attacking Titans and the rookies are left defenseless. This drives Ymir to reveal herself to be a Titan, using her powers to protect the others. Bertholdt and Reiner are shocked when they find out that Ymir was the same Titan that ate their friend years back. Thanks to her efforts and the timely arrive of Hange's soldiers, the rookies are saved.15 The Scout Regiment takes stock of their injured on top of Wall Rose and when Eren sympathizes Reiner and Bertholdt about being driven out of their hometown, Bertholdt uses that to push Reiner to remember their desire to go back to their hometown. His cryptic words about how there is barely anything left to do cause Reiner to remember something. Reiner confesses to Eren that he and Bertholdt are the Armored and Colossal Titans and broke down the Wall five years ago to destroy humanity. Not wanting to have his secret revealed, Bertholdt plays along with Eren's claim that Reiner is merely tired and not thinking straight. Reiner ignores him, leaving Bertholdt clearly uneasy. When Eren refuses to go with them, Reiner tries to take him by force, prompting Bertholdt to blow his cover and asks Reiner if they are going to do it now. Before they can take Eren, Mikasa intervenes and attacks both Bertholdt and Reiner. She nearly kills Bertholdt, but Reiner saves him and the two use their injuries to transform into their Titan forms.11 While Eren changes into a Titan and fights with Reiner on the ground below, Bertholdt remains anchored to the Wall with his ribs. He attacks the Scout Regiment, capturing both the unconscious Ymir and an unnamed Scout Regiment soldier. Bertholdt swallows both of them. The Scouts attack him in return, trying to overwhelm him due to the Colossal Titan's slower speed, but Bertholdt emits a blast of scalding steam, forcing them back. Rather than disappearing though, he remains stationary and continuously billows heat to keep the Scouts away.28 When Reiner begins losing his battle with Eren, he drags the two of them just beneath Bertholdt's position on the wall and roars. In response to the signal, Bertholdt breaks free and plummets down on top of the two Titans.28 His Titan lands in an explosion of steam and hot air strong enough to push back even the soldiers still hanging on the Wall. This gives Reiner the opportunity to overpower Eren and bite him out of his Titan. Bertholdt emerges out of his own Titan voluntarily, carrying Ymir and now wearing the omni-directional mobility gear of the soldier he had swallowed. He grapples on to Reiner's Titan and the two of them flee with Eren and Ymir.29 Bertholdt and Reiner take a break in a Forest of Giant Trees to rest until sunset, when ordinary Titans will become inactive. Eren regains consciousness during this time29 and begins arguing with Reiner. At one point Reiner becomes completely confused, concerning Bertholdt. When pressed by Ymir, Bertholdt gently reminds Reiner of his status as a Warrior, revealing that this is not the first time that Reiner has behaved this way. Ymir concludes that convincing himself that he is a soldier is how Reiner is able to live with himself, considering all the damage he has done as a Warrior.6 While Reiner is upset from Ymir's analysis, Eren asks Bertholdt how he felt when he told them that his mother was eaten because a piece of the Wall he kicked landed on their house and she could not escape. Bertholdt maintains that he felt sorry for Eren, but Eren loses any sympathy he might have had for them. Bertholdt and Reiner spot Scout Regiment signal flares sooner than expected6 and prepare to leave. He makes sure that Reiner is in a "Warrior" state of mind and Reiner assures him that he is. Reiner also tells Bertholdt that he should confess his feelings to Annie, after they bring her, Christa, and the "Founding Titan" back to their hometown. Bertholdt is flustered by the suggestion, but Reiner tells him that they are both murderers with short lives ahead and that who else would understand what they have been through other than one of their own.8 Reiner subdues Eren while Bertholdt asks Ymir if she remembers who she ate to become a human again. She does not, but apologizes, realizing that it must have been one of Bertholdt and Reiner's friends. Bertholdt is not upset though, and tells her that it was also the same for him. Once Eren is secured, the group of them flee with Bertholdt carrying Ymir and Reiner carrying Eren, but when Ymir sees the signal flares, she realizes that Christa is likely with the Scouts and asks to retrieve her. When Reiner says no, she begins interfering with Bertholdt's maneuvering and threatens to take Eren away from them and go back to the Scouts.8 Without much choice, they wait at the edge of the forest for Ymir. When she returns, Reiner transforms into the Armored Titan to escape and Bertholdt grapples on to his shoulder while carrying Eren.8 Despite their head start, several of their former comrades catch up to them on horseback and Bertholdt calls out for Reiner to protect him as Mikasa closes in. The Armored Titan covers the front of his neck with his hands, providing a small sheltered space for Bertholdt and the captive Eren. ndeterred, Jean and Connie bang on Reiner's armor and remind Bertholdt of the times they shared together, even the mundane and silly moments like using Bertholdt's sleeping positions to predict the weather. When they ask him if their friendship was a lie, Bertholdt breaks down and tells them that it was not. He insists that he did not want to kill people, but someone has to be the one to get blood on their hands.7 Their conversation is interrupted when Erwin leads a horde of Titans into Reiner. The Armored Titan buckles beneath the swarm, forcing Reiner to remove his hands in order to break free and exposing Bertholdt and Eren to attack. Mikasa takes advance of the opportunity and Bertholdt narrowly dodges her attempt to kill him. rmin lands on the side of Reiner’s head and provokes Bertholdt by telling him that Annie is being tortured while he and Reiner are about to escape without her. This drives Bertholdt into a fit of rage and he turns to attack Armin, creating an opening for Erwin to cut Eren free and sever one of Bertholdt's grappling lines. Bertholdt falls, dangling from his one remaining line, and is unable to stop Eren from being taken away.7 During Eren's escape, he strikes a particular Titan and screams. The sound reverberates through Bertholdt and Reiner as the smaller Titans charge and devour the one Eren had faced. As they realize with horror that Eren does indeed hold the Founding Titan they are looking for, Eren's rage turns to them and he screams for them to get away. The Titans then turn to attack Bertholdt and Reiner as well. The two are about to be overwhelmed, with Reiner being unable to protect Bertholdt, when Ymir comes back to aid them. After the battle, the three catch their breaths on top of Wall Maria, having managed to survive. Reiner asks Ymir why she bothered to save them and she says that she is grateful for what they did for her, because if they had not come to break the Wall, she would never have woken from her nightmare. She knows they cannot go back empty-handed, so she is returning what she had borrowed. Bertholdt, overcome with emotion, thanks her and apologizes. Friendship is Magic arc One month after the Battle of Trost, Bertholdt and Reiner were transported to Equestria where they meet 5 different ponies. Fluttershy Rarity Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie 2 weeks after coming Bertholdt meets a young unicorn named Twilight Sparkle and her dragon assistant Spike. Bertholdt ask them if they are new to ponyvile just like him and Reiner. Spike says that him and Twilight are before asking Bertholdt where he and Reiner are from. Bertholdt tells Spike and Twilight that he and Reiner came from a village in the mountains of Equestria, but had to leave do to an avalanche. Bertholdt and Reiner then took Twilight and Spike to get the decorations down in the basement. As they walked down the stairs, Bertholdt explained how he came to ponyvile for friends, while Reiner expressed his desire to return to their hometown, Bertholdt them asked Twilight why she came to ponyvile, besides checking on preparations for the summer sun celebration, and Twilight told them about her concerns of Nightmare Moon returning. Bertholdt later attends Pinkie Pie's welcome party for Twlight. During the Celebration Bertholdt witness Nightmare Moons return. Returning to the Golden Oak Libray with the others Bertholdt listens as Twilight explains to them what the Elements of Harmony Are. Gala arc Bertholdt joins his friends at the Grand Galloping Gala Return of Harmony arc Bertholdt helps defeat Discord Gabby Gums arc Bertholdt is one of the ponies who doesn't ignore the CMCs Bertholdt and Reiner also both try their hardest to prevent Apple Bloom from leaving ponyville Canterlot Wedding arc Bertholdt and Reiner stay by Twilight's side even after the others abandoned her. Rise of the Empire arc Bertholdt travels to the Crystal Empire with the others A new Beganing arc Bertholdt is not affected by Starswirls Spell, He later attents Twilight's corrination Equestria Girls Bertholdt goes with Twilight, Spike, and Reiner to retrive Twilight's crown Twilight's Kingdom arc Bertholdt's idenity as the Colossal Titan is reveled to Equestria Rainbow Rocks Bertholdt returns to Canterlot High with Twilight, Spike, and Reiner The Cutie Map arc Bertholdt is summoned to Starlight's village with the others Friendship Games Bertholdt helps out with the Friendship Games Return of the Changelings arc Bertholdt is captured by Queen Chryisals Legends of Everfree Bertholdt joins the students of Canterlot High's camping trip Old Legends and Folklore arc Bertholdt meets the Pillars Mirror Magic Bertholdt helps save Sunset and her friends from the Magic Mirror Rollercoster of Friendship Bertholdt is locked into the phone with the others Forgotten Friendship Bertholdt Confrots Wallflower Blush as the Colossal Titan Mlp Movie Bertholdt joins the Battle of Canterlot as the Colossal Titan School of Friendship arc Bertholdt becomes a teacher at the School of Friendship Struggle for Ponyville arc Bertholdt is reunited and rejoins the Survey Corps, becoming a Memeber of the Special Operations Squad Attack on Canterlot arc Fluttershy recalls a dream she had, when she realizes it was one of Bertholdt's Memmories Flight of the Crusaders arc. Bertholdt is mentiond by Applejack Civil War arc Sweetie Belle ask Reiner which side Bertholdt would have been on, and Reiner says their's The Lynch King arc Reiner is reminded of Bertholdt during the Battle Journey Across Dimensions Reiner and Cozy Glow talk about Bertholdt Raid on Manehatten arc Fluttershy laments on how the scene of the destruction of Manehatten is most likely what Bertholdt saw when he kicked that hole into Wall Maria War for Equestria arc Fluttershy tells the others how she wishes Bertholdt could have seen their victory against Grogar Far from Home Apple Bloom, and Cozy Glow talk about Bertholdt, and Tirek Death After the first battle with the legion of doom Fluttershy is several injuried and is turned into a Titan in order to save her life, Bertholdt allows himself to be Eaten by Fluttershy's pure titan so that she can take the power of the Colossal Titan from him. Abillites Bertholdt graduated 3rd among the cadets in the 104th and was noted as the best user of the omni-directional mobility gear among them.5 He managed to kill a small Titan without the use of the omni-directional mobility gear.18 Bertholdt was highly skilled in melee combat, being able to defend against and even temporarily overpower Queen Chryisals Power of the Titans Bertholdt was able to transform into a 60-meter Titan referred to as the Colossal Titan (超大型巨人 Chō ōgata Kyojin?). In this form, Bertholdt was able to look over the Walls. He was also able to retain his intelligence when he transformed as shown when he targeted the network of cannons that line the top part of Wall Rose first as a means to quickly cripple the Wall's defense. The Colossal Titan form, due to its large size, is incredibly slow, which makes it easy for anyone with the Omni-directional mobility gear to move around him. Like Eren, Bertholdt was able to induce a partial transformation, as he was able to manifest the upper portion of his Titan form on top of Wall Rose to fight against the Scouts and not his entire Titan.11 His Titan was noteworthy for being able to form and dissolve almost instantly, as opposed to most others.34 This may be related to his ability to generate incredible heat, as he generated a massive cloud of steam before vanishing.16 * Regeneration: Bertholdt, like all other Titans, had the power to automatically regenerate any wounds sustained and even entire parts of his body that are lost. This power also extended to his human form, as shown in the fight against Mikasa on top of Wall Rose with Bertholdt losing part of his arm and suffering a critical slash to his neck.11 Later on, in the Forest of Giant Trees, Bertholdt was seen with his arm regenerated, and his neck fully healed.6 He also received a deep cut in the chest at hands of Erwin Smith, but he regenerated anyway.30 * Enhanced Strength: The Colossal Titan is physically the strongest Titan shown so far in the series due to its immense size and along with the Armored Titan, are the only ones who are capable of damaging and tearing down the gates of the Walls. With a single strike of his Titan foot, Bertholdt was able to breach the south gate of Wall Maria easily, damaging nearby buildings in the Shiganshina District.12 A sweeping motion with one of his arms was enough to destroy all the cannons on top of Wall Maria as well as damage the upper portion of the Wall.5 Bertholdt's strikes had enough force to similarly damage the upper portion of Wall Rose and create a shock wave able to push back people, wounding them in the process. He was able to stop Eren's Titan form by simply jumping off a Wall and not even in his complete form. This strike was strong enough to also leave an enormous crater in the ground * Steam Generation / Heat Channeling: Since Bertholdt's Titan form was far too slow to catch more agile opponents with the ODM gear, he possessed a powerful defense mechanism that involved him releasing large amounts of extremely hot and pressurized steam from his body. The steam had enough force to deflect any cables shot from the ODM gear and burn away or repel close-range fighters. It was shown that Bertholdt could sustain the effort of producing large quantities of steam for a timed/limited duration, as seen in the fight on the top of Wall Rose. Although all Titans possess very precise internal temperature control, Bertholdt took this to a new level. Despite the Colossal Titan's high temperature, Bertholdt did not sustain heat damage inside his Titan.28 The super-heated air released from its head area was enough to sear the flesh from Armin's muscles within moments and fuse his equipment straps to his legs. * Explosive Transformation: Although all Titans generate enormous amounts of heat and energy when transforming, Bertholdt took this to the next level. He could control the energy produced during his transformation to create various effects. For instance, when he attacked Trost, his transformation only caused a wind blast who knocked some cadets over the Wall.5 However, during the Battle of Canterlot, and the Struggle for Ponyville Bertholdt released a similar amount of energy to a small nuclear device, creating a massive mushroom cloud of dust and rubble, and also ravaging part of Canterlot, and Ponyville * Instant Form Dissipation: Although all holders of the power of the Titans produce their enormous Titans in moments, and Bertholdt was no exception, he was the only one shown able to disappear entirely in moments. It is unknown exactly how he did this, but it was a fast enough process to avoid attacks by Eren Jaeger, who had latched onto his Titan's nape and struck thin air when the body vanished in less than 10 seconds. Relationships * Reiner Braun - Reiner was his childhood friend, and partner in their mission against humanity. The two were rarely apart, and Bertholdt almost always followed along with whatever Reiner decided. However, he was shown to be greatly bothered by Reiner's growing attachment to the others and mental problems. Even so, he rarely spoke up or took any action to oppose Reiner. As he was being eaten by Fluttershy in her Pure Titan form, he whispered goodbye Reiner and Annie who silently cried * Annie Leonhart - Bertholdt and Annie were fellow warriors and childhood friends. As Annie left to join the Military Police, Bertholdt had his eyes set on her which led Reiner and Armin to believe he had feelings for her.8 When Armin claimed that Annie was being tortured by the Military, Bertholdt became enraged and distracted, allowing Erwin to cut off the bonds binding him and Eren.7 Reiner said that once their mission was complete, Bertholdt would have to tell Annie how he felt about her. Later on however he began to devolp feelings for Fluttershy, though when Annie arrived in Equestria, he began to question who he should be with, ultimately he chose Fluttershy. As he was being eaten by Fluttershy in her Pure Titan form, he silently whispered goodbye Reiner and Annie who silently wept * Eren Jaeger - Though friendly, the two were not particularly close. Bertholdt expressed admiration for Eren's courage and the strength of his conviction to fight even after experiencing the horror of a Titan attack. After Bertholdt and Reiner revealed their true identities, Eren discarded in his mind the time they spent as friends during training and viewed Bertholdt and Reiner as traitors, vowing to kill them slowly and painfully. Eren eventually abandoned this desire and rekindled his friendship with Bertholdt * Ymir - He was initially distrustful of her, warning Reiner that she once killed their friend and was dangerous. His fear of her continued to be a major aspect of their shaky alliance, though he seemed to have changed his opinion after she saved his life. Afterward, he expressed his gratitude to her and was visibly distressed by her willingness to further risk her life by returning to their hometown. * Armin Arlert- Bertholdt and Armin were enemies at first but later rekindled their friendship * Jean Kirschtein and Conny Springer - Both alternately attempted to appeal to their friendship and confront him during the mission to rescue Eren. They mentioned several fond memories from their time as cadets, and Bertholdt was visibly distraught by their words. When he finally broke down, Bertholdt stated he genuinely thought of them both as his friends. Their friendship is later repaired during the Struggle for Ponyville * Fluttershy- Out of all the ponies in Equestria, Bertholdt and Fluttershy had the Closet relationship, and Even began dating. When Fluttershy was on the brink of death, Bertholdt sacfriced himself to be eaten by her Pure Titan form, Fluttershy is deavestated by Bertholdt's death, and even more so when she learns that she was the one who killed him Killed Victims Directly Previous inheritor of the Colossal Titan (as a Pure Titan) Grubber The Storm King Several Unnamed members of The Storm Kings Army Indirectly Carla Yeager Samuel Thomas Wagner Mylius Zeramuski Mina Carolina Nac Tias Franz Kefka Hannah Diamant Tom Marco Bodt Mitabi Jarnach Ian Dietrich Ruth D. Kline Numerous counts of Shiganshina District Failed Attempts Discord Spitfire Sorian Apple Bloom Yeager Sweetie Belle Arlert Scootaloo Cozy Glow King Sombra Trivia * The official site reveals his nickname is "Bertl" (ベルトル Berutoru?). * His name is Old German in origin, meaning "Bright Strength." * Bertholdt is one of nine characters to have his own character song. The others being Mikasa, Levi, Jean, Eren, Erwin, Armin, Apple Bloom, and Reiner. Bertholdt is the only character to share a song with another character. He shares his song with Reiner. Bertholdt's song is called Alternative Drive. Category:Pegasai Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Titan Victims Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Survey Corps Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Titans Category:Non Ponies Category:Mane 8 Category:Military Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Levi Squad Category:Attack on Titan Characters